legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman
Batman is a superhero published by DC Comics. First appearing in Detective Comics #27 (May 1939), he is a vigilante with no superpowers, instead using a variety of techniques to fight crime. A master martial artist and detective, the character also has access to a seemingly limitless fortune, which he uses to acquire various weaponry, gadgets and vehicles to help him in the field. One of the first superheroes available in the Superheroes Unlimited mod, Batman's suit can be accessed via either the Hero-Maker, Suit Assembly Unit or Batcomputer. Wearing it will give the player access to his abilities and allow them to use Bat-Gadgets. Backstory Batman's true identity is Bruce Wayne, a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and owner of Wayne Enterprises. As a child, he grew up in the care of his parents Thomas and Martha Wayne on the outskirts of the crime infested city of Gotham. This changed when the family was ambushed by a mugger whilst returning home one night. Helpless to intervene, Bruce could only watch as his parents were gunned down in front of him. Traumatized by the event, he decided to get rid of crime in Gotham and fight those who wished harm others, hoping to prevent what had happened to him. To that end, Bruce spend much of his growing life trying to meld him into a perfect crime fighter and detective. These included studying various martial arts, crime scene investigation techniques, chemistry, mechanics and psychology. To acquire these skills, he would travel the world, living in various places and learning from different mentors. After years of training, Bruce returned to Gotham, only to find living there much worst than before he'd left. After a failed attempt to fight a gang, he decided to use a symbol to strike fear into the hearts of criminals and mask his identity. When a bat flew through his window, he decided to use this as inspiration and became a vigilante called "Batman". For years, Batman would fight crime in Gotham, including a variety of colorful supervillains, such as the Joker, Catwoman and Two-Face. However, he would often battle these threats with the help of various allies, including his butler Alfred Pennyworth, Police Commissioner James Gordon and Wayne Enterprises employee Lucius Fox. Batman was also responsible for forming the Bat-Family, a group of vigilantes that he would mentor, including various Robins and Batgirls. He is also one of the founding members of the Justice League, a group of superheroes who team up to fight threats too great for one to face alone. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited Batman has been available in the Superheroes Unlimited mod since the very first version of the mod (1.0), along with the Flash and Martian Manhunter. 4.0 - 4.3.12 In 4.0 - 4.3.12, Batman's suit can be crafted in the Hero-Maker. Wearing it gives the player Strength 3, Speed 2, Acrobatics 2, Double Jumping and Stealth. He can also glide(Suit Ability 2 Key and in the air), use Bat-Gadgets and activate night vision goggles (Suit Ability 4 Key). He can also summon bats (Suit Ability 7 Key) and access to an Anti-Cloaking device (Suit Ability 9 Key. Batman can access his Bat-Handlink (Weapon Equip Key), which will allow him to summon either Alfred Pennyworth or Lucius Fox. Both will allow trading options for food or gadgets needed, for example Batarangs, Smoke Pellets and the Batmobile. Batman can also use the Batcomputer, which will allow the player to craft new suits or certain gadgets. He can also use the Batmobile and the Bat Glider to traverse the world. Crafting To craft Batman's suit in 4.0 to 4.3.12, you will need: *10 Gray Cloth *9 Black Cloth *2 White Cloth *6 Gold Ingots *5 High-Tech Electronics *5 Black-Iron Blocks Batman Logo Recipe 4.0.png|Batman's Logo Recipe (4.0 - 4.3.12) Batbelt Part Recipe 4.0.png|Batbelt Part Recipe (4.0 - 4.3.12) Batmans mask.png|Batman's Mask Recipe (4.0 - 4.3.12) Batmans suit.png|Batman's Torso Recipe (4.0 - 4.3.12) Batmans leggings.png|Batman's Leggings Recipe (4.0 - 4.3.12) Batmans Boots.png|Batman's Boots Recipe (4.0 - 4.3.12) 5.0 Alpha In the alpha stages of the abandoned Superheroes Unlimited 5.0, Batman's suit can be crafted within the Suit Assembly Unit. Wearing it will grant the player 8 additional hearts of health, 10 attack damage, Speed 5 (whilst sprinting), Acrobatics 3, Stealth and a Psychic Shield. Batman can also negate fall damage from certain heights. He also has access to various Bat-Gadgets, some of which can be quickly (e.g. Batarangs, Gas Pellets and Bat-Handlink) (Suit Ability 1 Key to use and Suit Ability 5 Key to change). Like in 4.0 to 4.3.12, Batman can also glide further (Suit Ability 2 Key) and has access to night-vision goggles (Suit Ability 4 Key). He can also access a variety of vehicles to traverse the world, most notably the Batmobile, Batboat and Batwing. In the planned final version, Batman would have been able to enter "Combat Mode" to fight of opponents more effectively and access his Utility Belt to store his gadgets and weapons. Crafting To craft Batman in Version 5.0, you will need: *11 Gray Fabric *5 Black Fabric *2 White Fabric *7 Black-Iron Blocks *6 Gold Ingots *3 Electronics Batman Logo Recipe.png|Batman's Logo Recipe Batbelt Part Recipe.png|Batbelt Part Recipe Batman Mask Recipe.png|Batman's Mask Recipe Batman Chestpiece Recipe.png|Batman's Chestpiece Recipe Batman Leggings Recipe.png|Batman's Leggings Recipe Batman Boots Recipe.png|Batman's Boots Recipe Legends Mod Batman is once again available in the Legends Mod as part of the Superheroes Unlimited pack. His suit can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit and costs 34,000 tokens. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted Health 24, Strength 10, Speed 4 whilst sprinting, Acrobatics 2 and Stealth. Batman also has fortitude 2, Mental Defence 3, Fire Resistance 1 and is Bulletproof. Batman can also uses various Bat-Gadgets, including Batarangs, Smoke Pellets and the Grappling Gun. Batman can also use some of these gadgets quickly (Ability 1 Key to use and Ability 5 Key to toggle), glide (Ability 2 Key) and enter combat mode (3Ability Key). Additionally, players access his utility belt (Equip Key), activate night-vision lenses (Ability 4 Key) and use Detective Mode to seek out nearby creatures (Utility Key). Batman can also summon a swarm of bats using a special sonic Batarang, which will attack opponents that are within the area (Special Key). Quick-Use Gadgets The following gadgets can be quick-used by Batman: *Batarangs *Explosive Batarangs *Heated Batarangs *Electrified Batarangs *Smoke Pellets *Gas Pellets *Freeze Grenades Crafting In addition to tokens, the following items are required to access Batman from Legends 2.0 onwards: *23 Black Fabric *10 Gray Fabric *5 Yellow Fabric *4 Black Stained Leather *3 Gold Ingots *2 White Fabric *1 Batman Logo Alternative Costumes The following are alternative costumes available for Batman in specified versions of the mod. *''Batman: The Animated Series'' Suit (4.0 - Present) *''The New Batman Adventures'' Suit (5.0 - Present) *''The Dark Knight'' Suit (4.0 - Present) *DC Extended Universe Suit (5.0 - Present) *''Legend of Gotham'' Suit (Legends) *New 52 Suit (4.0 - Present) *''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Suit (4.0 - Present) *Superhero Minecraft Universe Suit V1 (Legends) *Superhero Minecraft Universe Suit V2 (Legends) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Justice League Category:Outsiders Category:Batman